


Carry My Soul Into The Night

by FairyQueen (etoilecourageuse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cemetery, Double Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/pseuds/FairyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night is the only time she is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry My Soul Into The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts).



Night had fallen. The darkness had overwhelmed Narcissa as she walked, her pace fast yet nearly silent. It had so quickly covered her with its veil as though to protect her from being noticed. No eyes were meant to see her in this moment. 

The nights grew longer with each day and she was so glad, so relieved, as it would grant her more time, time that was so precious to her, and so scarce. Only at night, only in the darkness would she be safe. 

She was close; Narcissa shivered, quickly turned her head to ensure she was alone, truly, blinking away a single tear as finally she entered the cemetery. How well she knew the path... 

If she would be seen... 

A Black was not granted the chance to grieve; a Black was not granted the chance to love. But she did, loved her so fiercely even now, now that she was long gone. 

It was as though through the wind she were speaking to her, as though her spirit were begging Narcissa for relief. Relief... Neither of them had yet found relief after being torn apart, but perhaps tonight they would. 

Perhaps tonight they would find their peace at last.


End file.
